


Taken for Granted

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [5]
Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Apex Legends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Revenant trying to let one person in... just one! XD
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder
Series: Finding Humanity [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Taken for Granted

**Author's Note:**

> 5th part to my series!  
> I’m surprised I got this far! XD  
> Thank you for the support, let me know how you liked it!

Revenant was tending to his plants in his room.  
“I like them.... I see a point in keeping them, they don’t talk back”  
He said carefully trimming the leafs around his plants. Gently caressing the leafs with one of his hands and stopping pinching one of the dead leaves. He paused on the lead hearing it crunch in his finger tips.  
“I don’t need reminding...” Revenant said in an agitated tone.  
Pathfinder walked into Revenants room going to knock but noticed he was in his mind. Gently knocking on the door.  
“Revenant?” Pathfinder asked softly.  
Revenant turned “Pathfinder, are you alright?” He said placing his scissors down on the desk.  
“I’m well friend! I’m sorry if I disturbed you! I didn’t want to intrude!”  
“You didn’t..” he said calmly. Sitting down on his bed patting his hand on the bed next to him.  
“Who were you talking to?” Pathfinder asked sitting down next to Revenant. Revenant taking Pathfinder’s Hand as he sat down, he cupped his hand with his and gently rubbed his fingers across the back of Pathfinder’s hand.  
“I.. it’s nothing! You don’t need to know!”  
“Okay! I understand friend, I interrupted your privacy!”  
“You didn’t invade anything..” Revenant said quietly  
“I was talking to my Mother” he said after a short pause.  
“Oh!” Path said with a shocked face in his screen. He stayed silent for a minute trying to piece his next question.  
Revenant grasped Pathfinders hand tighter.  
“I know what your thinking..” he said  
“I don’t have a Mother”  
Pathfinder stayed silent with a sad face on his screen  
“It’s okay, you didn’t mean anything from it... I sometimes talk to myself, or I talk to her.”  
He said softly his eyes started glowing a deeper yellow.  
“I don’t remember a lot of my life... I’ve lived for so long that I’ve seen people fall, I’ve watched their life force leave their eyes... I don’t remember what my parents looked like. But I like to imagine what she looks like...”  
Pathfinder sat there listening to his best friend and grasped his other hand around Revenants slowly places his head on to Revenants.  
“It’s okay Friend! I won’t judge you for wanting to feel some sort of happiness! I think it’s very nice to talk to someone else!”  
Revenant lifted his head away from Pathfinders and looked at him. “I can’t even feel your presence! I can’t feel your hands around mine, I can’t feel the indents on the back of your hands! I can’t feel anything that you do to me!”  
Revenant pulled his hands away from Paths and folded his arms. “Those idiots don’t even know how to fix me... back when I believed their lies. I was injured in a mission, so badly that they had to come and get me from my safe house. They thought they’d fixed everything but a shard of glass broke their illusion!” He said clenching his hands together into fists. Pathfinder quickly placed his hands on top of Revenants and immediately felt them loosen.  
“Well we can try and do something? I mean I’m not great at fixing things but I’ve fixed myself plenty of times!”  
Revenant turned his head to Pathfinder but couldn’t think of what to say. He instead leaned against Pathfinder and dug his head into his neck.  
“Does that sound okay?” Pathfinder asked stoking Revenants hands.  
Rev nodded in agreement in fear of saying anything that he’d regret.  
“Well then! I’ll get to work on it as soon as I can then!” Pathfinder said cheerfully!  
“Can I ask a personal question Revenant?”  
“What is it?”  
“Does your mother approves of us together?”  
Revenant shot up in surprise.  
“What?” He retorted  
“Is that rhetorical friend? I’m not very good at this!”  
Revenant chuckled softly  
“I think she does” he said placing his head back on Pathfinder’s shoulder.


End file.
